


It was only a dream... Right?

by Flyre



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyre/pseuds/Flyre
Summary: Link has a dream that Rhett will get into an accident.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal
Kudos: 7





	It was only a dream... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for so long and I know I disappointed people by not finishing my last story. I'm trying to figure out what direction I was trying to take with that or if I'll write something else. But in the meanwhile here's a short story I wrote a while ago that I thought might be interesting (although it is pretty random). Enjoy!

I awoke dreamily to a haze-filled room and I cautiously blinked my eyes a few times. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as the room came into focus. It was a dull gray with some strange fog gliding softly near the ground. Where am I? I sat up and saw that there was a faint, blinking, teal coloured light coming from the edge of the room. I stood and stepped towards it slowly. As I got closer, I started hearing a faint humming. It got louder as I neared and as I pressed my hand against it, it sparkled and shook the room. Then I heard a voice and turned, “Hello, Link.” It was a soft, gentle woman’s voice coming from a collection of bubbling clouds coming from the side of the room I had just walked from. I could see a faint outline of a woman but I couldn’t make out any distinct features. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” I asked tentatively as I stepped forward. “I’m here to tell you something, Link. Something important.” I looked up at her, confused. “What is it?” I said as I dreamily blinked my eyes up at the woman. “Link, pay attention. Rhett may be in grave danger.” At the mention of my best friend’s name, I gasped and shook my head, trying to steady my focus. “What do you mean by danger?” I asked, worriedly. “You will wake up from this dream soon. Today, Rhett will offer to pick up lunch for the two of you to eat at the studio since it will be an especially busy day. The time will be 12:36 p.m. when he leaves your office. At exactly 1:32, he will be involved in a fatal vehicle collision on his way back.” I stumbled backwards and tried to breathe, but it was so difficult as the wave of information took over me. _I could lose him_. “Do not worry, Link, you can prevent this from happening. Use the knowledge I have delivered unto you to stop it. I believe in you.” She said as she shimmered and vanished from sight. I stood alone in the stillness of the room until I fell through a hole in the ground. The shock of falling forced my eyes open.

Light streamed through the window of my bedroom and caused the events of last night’s dream to come racing back at me. My head ached with the remembrance of it. What a crazy dream. I shook my head dismissively and got out of bed, heading towards the clamouring noises coming from downstairs. The headache from earlier had become increasingly painful and I walked over to the coffee maker in the kitchen to try to relax. The kids were eating breakfast and Christy was running around with a puzzled look on her face. “Honey, have you seen my car keys?” She asked. I answered, “No, where was the last time you saw them?” She replied, “On the counter, but they’re not there anymore. I’ll be late for my meeting if I don’t find them quick.” “Don’t worry, you can take my car today. I’m sure you just dropped them somewhere. I have time so I’ll find them,” I said while grabbing my keys from the counter and handing them over to her. At that moment, pain struck my temple and caused me to groan audibly. “What’s wrong, baby?” Christy asked, concern twisting her features. “I just have a headache, hon, don’t worry about it. It should go away soon,” I reassured her. “Don’t work yourself too hard, honey.” She said as she kissed me and headed out the door with the kids in tow. I sighed and started looking around for her keys. The dream I had last night still hadn’t faded from my memory. I knew it was just a dream, but something seemed strangely genuine about it and it caused me to feel uneasy. I found the keys a ways away from the kitchen, in the living room half-hidden under the carpet. The kids had probably tossed it there for whatever reason. I had to pick up Rhett in 15 mins. I walked to the garage and stepped inside my wife’s car and drove over to Rhett’s house.

When I arrived at his house, I texted him to come outside. I saw him step into the doorway and close and lock the door behind him. As he turned to walk towards the car, something must have shocked him because he stood stock still staring into empty space for a moment. Then he turned around and walked back into his house. He must have forgotten something. A few minutes later, the door opened again and he stepped out and towards the car. He opened the car door and I greeted him, “Hey man, what’s up?” He looked at me and smiled, “How’s it going?” I smiled back and soon we were chatting on the highway on the way to work. See? It was obviously just a dream. I glanced over at Rhett as he threw his head back in laughter. My headache was starting to fade and I finally started to feel a bit better.

Work went by as quickly and smoothly as usual and soon enough it was lunch time. The shaky feeling had returned as my memory recounted what had happened in last night’s dream. I sighed and realized that I couldn’t just let it go. It had some significance. And even if it didn’t, what’s the harm in trying to prevent it? As Rhett and I walked to our office, he turned to me and said, “Hey, why don’t I go and pick up lunch for us and you can check out that project idea I had in the meantime?” The suggestion was harmless and sincere, but it sent a rushing wave of panic across my body. Then I realized that it wasn’t that strange; that he had picked up lunch for us on other days that were especially busy. Either way, I sighed and told him, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go pick it up this time.” I grinned, hoping it was reassuring yet knowing that it probably wasn’t. “You’re really alright to go?” He asked. “Yeah no prob.” I said. I swayed slightly, starting to feel lightheaded. “I don’t know if you’re alright, man. You don’t look too good. I should go after all.” Rhett said. “No, no I’m alright.” I said. But suddenly I wasn’t alright and blackness was starting to swarm my vision as my body crumpled and I felt strong arms wrap around me.

\---

I blinked my eyes as the light of the room penetrated my eyelids. I was in Rhett and I’s office lying on the couch. Rhett was nowhere to be seen. My memory rushed at me full-force and I sat up quickly and called, “Rhett? Rhett? Are you there?” I started to panic, knowing that he may have gone to get us lunch after all. Hurriedly I glanced at the clock on the desk: 1:02 pm. In the dream, he had left the office and was on his way home. Chase ran into the room, bringing me a warm towel and a cup of tea. I looked up at him, fear shaking my voice and asked, “Where is Rhett? Please, I need to know.” Chase looked at me strangely and said, “He’s downstairs. He was worried about you so he went downstairs to wait for you to wake up.” The breath I was holding released itself from my lungs and I chuckled. “Tell him to come up here, would you? I wanna talk to him.” I said to Chase. As he went downstairs to get Rhett, I thought to myself, the dream can’t come true now right? I mean 1:37 hadn’t come and gone yet, but surely there was no need to worry? My hopes were quickly crushed as I heard Chase clamber back up the stairs, without Rhett. He said, “Actually, Rhett’s in his car about to go pick up lunch for you g-” He didn’t have the chance to finish because I whipped past him and practically jumped down the stairs to the door that led to the parking lot. I smashed the door open and was glad to see Rhett’s car still in the lot. I sprinted towards it and Rhett, looking visibly alarmed, opened the door and got out. “Rhett, don’t go. I’m not hungry anyways.” I panted, exhausted from all the physical exertion. “What’s going on, Link?” And with that question I knew I had to tell him everything.

\---

We sat in our office chairs as I told him about the dream with the mystical woman who explained to me that Rhett’s life was in danger and that I had to stop it from happening. As I described the dream, Rhett’s eyes flashed with surprise and when I finished, he spoke with a hooded expression. “Link, you are not going to believe this, but I had a similar dream just last night and it was about you.” I gasped and we looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before he exclaimed, “What are the freaking chances, man?” My head fell as I laughed in astonishment. “What did she say in yours?” I asked. “She said that today would be a different day; that you would take your wife’s car instead of your own. She said that you would insist on getting lunch for us, even when I offered, and that at 1:37 on your way back, your wife’s car would malfunction and you would run into another car and die.” His expression was sullen. My eyes narrowed as I realized the dream could very well have happened. “When I saw you in your wife’s car when you picked me up today, I nearly had a heart attack.” I remembered Rhett’s shocked, still frame upon seeing my car this morning. “And I thought, I gotta take this dream seriously. There was no way I was gonna let you go get lunch, but when you fainted, I guessed that wasn’t gonna happen anyway.” “I decided to wait downstairs until you came to since I was a little worried and confused about why you had fainted, so when Chase went up to check on you and didn’t come down in a minute, I knew you had woken up. That was my chance to run to the car and get lunch so you wouldn’t stop me. But I didn't expect such a reaction to me trying to leave. That startled me.” Rhett explained. I smirked at him and said, “Couldn’t let my best friend go like that now could I?” I patted him on the back and looked at the green eyes that stared back. “Thanks, buddy.” Rhett smiled. _What would I ever do without him?_


End file.
